dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elves
Dark elves are a non-playable race in Dragon Nest. They are similar to the elves who hail from Anu Arendel, although dark elves originate from a different Tree of Life, which they mentioned to be "at the brink of death". Currently, a vast majority of dark elves reside in the City of Death, some of them forming an allegiance to the Red Army through the former Dark Elf Queen Elena. The dark elves in the City of Death, on the other hand, is experiencing a civil war between the two factions formed by the two possible successors to the throne, Teleju and Malaju. Characteristics Like their counterparts, dark elves have pointy ears, but an even more noticeable characteristic is their gray skin often accompanied by black or white hair. They also posses the slim physique and natural flexibility, together with a fast speed that makes them deadly in battle. In rare occasions, dark elves have skin tones closer to that of a human. Dark elves have a preference for melee combat, armed with gloves bearing large claws to attack their enemies. They have also been shown to be able to use Fire and Light magic. To date, no male dark elves have been shown or mentioned. Culture Community The Dark elves have a similar family structure as their counterparts, as explained by Teleju, and is proper to call each other an aunt, sister, cousin, or any other family name. Unlike elves, dark elves seem more open to the idea of working along outsiders, as Elena formed an army composed of Minotaurs, Goblins, Orcs, and other creatures. However, they harbor a grudge against humans due to them forming an alliance with elves and being antagonistic towards the dark elves, with King Feather being an exception. Language Dark elves have a native language, which is rendered as number signs in-game (e.g., "###? ###!?"). Arts It's implied that dark elves have an aptitude for music and dance, as Lydia is an harp player, and often dark elves like dancing during combat to taunt or mock their enemies. Politics Currently, the Dark Elven Kingdom is going through a Civil War between Queen candidates Teleju and Malaju, due to the sudden death of their Queen Elena. It's unknown how the usual selection process is handled. List of Known Dark Elves Dark Elf Queens *Elena - Former queen of the dark elves, joined the Dragon Followers and became leader of a division of the Red Army. Others *Teleju - A dark elf that has a more friendly personality than most of her kind. A fan of Elena and one of two possible heiresses of the throne for the Queen of the Dark Elves. She becomes pen pals with Merchant Kelly, and in the future an acquaintance of Jasmine. *Malaju - Another contender to the throne for the position of Dark Elf Queen, and Teleju's enemy in the current dark elf civil war. *Alice - Teleju's supporter. She refuses to escape Gates of Death City, believing that Teleju will come back to fight. *Lydia - An assassin who resides in Raider's Den. She plays the harp as a hobby, however her harp was stolen by the Player to play a song to lift a spell in Sigh Canyon. *Marina - Another assassin from Raider's Den. See also *Elves Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Mobs